Increasingly, radar systems and other high power RF transmitter systems are being implemented using higher density circuit card assemblies. The increased density results in higher current consumption and higher power dissipation in a smaller area. Because of the increased power and current requirements, many such systems use a distributed power interconnect that includes pogo pins to distribute power. Also, because of the high current and power requirements, many systems use charge capacitors to store energy close to the point of use.
However, charge capacitors with sufficient capacity to meet the needs of RF systems also have a large footprint, which reduces valuable board space. Unfortunately, because the charge capacitors need to be very close to the point of use, it is generally not an option to move the charge capacitors to a different circuit card assembly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved circuit designs that increase the capacity of charge storage capacitors in an RF circuit assembly without increasing the footprint of the charge capacitors on the board. In particular, there is a need for RF circuit assemblies that provide the same, if not more capacitance, near the point of load while freeing up this valuable board space.